Esseulées
by Arthemysia
Summary: Alors que la fête bat son plein à la guilde, Erza noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. En effet, le jour même elle apprenait que Jellal et Crime Sorciere allaient devoir quitter le pays. Inquiète pour son amie qu'elle n'a jamais vue dans cet état, Juvia décide de la raccompagner chez elle... Yuri (FxF) homophobes s'abstenir !


**Résumé** : Alors que la fête bat son plein à la guilde, Erza noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. En effet, le jour même elle apprenait que Jellal et Crime Sorciere allaient devoir quitter le pays. Inquiète pour son amie qu'elle n'a jamais vue dans cet état, Juvia décide de la raccompagner chez elle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entraideront mutuellement pour faire face à leur pire ennemie : la solitude.

Romance Yuri (FxF) – ErzaxJuvia

**Nda** : Voici ma toute première fanfic Yuri ! Écrivant habituellement du yaoi, je me suis lancée un petit défi personnel avec mes deux personnages féminins favoris, Erza et Juvia. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. C'est doux et léger. ^^

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_Esseulées_**

C'était une soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale à la guilde remuante de Fairy Tail. Une fête s'était encore une fois improvisée créant une ambiance chaleureuse mais néanmoins agitée au sein du bâtiment. Cependant, tous les mages n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête.

A l'exemple de Juvia qui regardait d'un œil morne les mages qui se battaient joyeusement au milieu de la pièce, faisant voler tout ce qui était à leur portée autour d'eux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire ces derniers temps, songeant de plus en plus aux échecs amoureux qu'elle accumulait avec Gray. Quand son regard se posa sur le mage de glace en train de se battre avec acharnement contre Natsu, la jeune femme pensa avec amertume qu'il n'avait l'air aussi heureux que lorsqu'il se battait contre son rival de toujours. Il n'était jamais comme cela avec elle. Non jamais. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et pour la première fois ressentit de la jalousie pour le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se commander un autre verre de thé glacé pour retourner à ses rêveries torturées et tortueuses, son regard percuta sur la silhouette d'Erza qui était assise toute seule à l'autre bout du bar. Elle était étrangement silencieuse, pourtant elle ne mangeait pas de fraisier, constata Juvia étonnée. De plus, la jeune femme était à moitié avachie sur son tabouret, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Quand elle s'approcha plus près, Juvia vit une larme qui avait perlé le long de sa joue. Elle se figea devant cette vision irréelle. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état ?

— Est-ce que Juvia peut faire quelque chose pour Erza ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Titania fit disparaître rapidement ses larmes mais Juvia les avait déjà vues très nettement. La rousse engloutit son verre avant de répondre à Juvia d'une voix chevrotante.

— T'en fais… pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Erza a bu ? comprit la mage d'eau, surprise.

Ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Erza était un pilier pour la jeune femme, un pilier stable sur lequel on pouvait se reposer en cas de besoin. Seulement cette fois-ci, le pilier semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Alors qu'elle engloutissait un second verre cul sec, la rousse la regarda de ses yeux embrumés.

— Les mecs sont tous des cons…

Juvia était stupéfaite d'entendre parler son amie d'une manière aussi vulgaire. C'était plutôt Kana habituellement qui sortait ce genre de phrases acerbes envers la gente masculine.

— Pourquoi… ? s'enquit la bleue en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Ils ne savent que s'enfuir quand les choses se compliquent ! Ce sont des lâches et rien d'autre ! ragea-t-elle en buvant un troisième verre.

Juvia la regarda avec horreur. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation et en la voyant dans cet état, la mage d'eau ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

— Erza parle de Jellal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

Le visage de la jeune femme se referma subitement. Juvia avait vu juste et elle se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir abordé le sujet. Pourtant, vu l'état de son amie, elle avait sans doute besoin que cela sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Erza l'avait aidé par le passé, c'était maintenant à elle de lui rendre la pareille.

— Juvia est au courant que Crime Sorciere doit quitter le pays, continua-t-elle tout en sachant qu'Erza aurait d'autant plus mal si Juvia insistait, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait aussi que son amie avait besoin d'en parler même si elle en souffrirait.

Et en effet, des larmes menaçaient de franchir à nouveau les yeux noisette de la mage chevalier.

Elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi, la visite de Jellal pour lui apprendre qu'il devait quitter le pays en urgence avec Crime Sorciere sous peine d'être arrêté par le Conseil. Il devait partir dès le lendemain avec Ultear et Meldy. Et cette annonce avait laissé la jeune femme au bord du désespoir.

— J'ai été stupide… stupide de croire qu'entre lui et moi…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Ses larmes trop longtemps retenues s'échappèrent de ses yeux fatigués. Juvia était bouleversée de la voir soudainement si fragile, la grande Titania vêtue d'une armure infranchissable se montrait plus vulnérable que jamais.

— Juvia va raccompagner Erza à sa chambre, proposa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

A la surprise de la mage d'eau, Erza acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle se releva difficilement et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol de la guilde. Juvia plaça son bras sous son épaule en soutien et les deux amies vacillantes, franchirent la porte devant les yeux incrédules des autres mages, pour quitter le brouhaha assourdissant de la guilde.

**oOoOo**

Heureusement pour elle que Fairy Hills se trouvait juste derrière le bâtiment à la fée parce que Juvia avait bien du mal à soutenir Erza sans qu'elle ne s'écroule. La jeune femme bafouillait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle était si forte habituellement que la voir ainsi attrista Juvia qui se trouvait égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt qu'Erza souffrait bien plus qu'elle finalement. C'était inconcevable que cette femme si généreuse et si protectrice avec les siens ait dû subir ce genre d'épreuves.

Jellal était son grand amour et pourtant, une relation avec lui était impossible. Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste alors que les deux jeunes gens étaient visiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Pour la mage d'eau, son amour impossible pour Gray était différent. Bien qu'elle s'acharnait encore et encore, sans relâche à vouloir le séduire à tout prix, elle savait que son amour était à sens unique et le resterait. C'était triste certes mais si la jeune femme avait eu un peu plus de volonté, elle aurait laissé tomber cette quête impossible. Sauf qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Parce que c'était lui, Gray, qui avait chassé ses nuages chargés d'eau.

— Erza, nous sommes arrivées, où sont tes clés ? demanda la bleue.

Erza marmonna une réponse incompréhensible. Alors comme la chambre de Juvia se trouvait juste à côté de celle de la rousse, elle décida de l'y emmener. La jeune femme dormirait chez elle et le lendemain, Juvia irait récupérer quelques affaires dans sa chambre. D'ici là, elle réussirait bien à retrouver ses clés. En attendant, Erza avait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une fois rentrée, Juvia l'emmena directement vers son grand lit à baldaquin, que la rousse aimait tellement, qu'elle s'était commandée exactement le même chez Heart Kreuz. Juvia sourit en repensant au jour où elle était tombée « amoureuse » de son lit. Elle serait sans doute ravie de s'y réveiller le lendemain ! Juvia fit bien attention lorsqu'elle l'allongea sur le matelas. Elle lui enleva délicatement ses bottes puis sa veste et la laissa en débardeur et pantalon pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Juvia tira ensuite les draps pour la recouvrir et ajusta les oreillers sous sa tête. Elle voulait qu'elle soit le mieux installée possible.

Juvia soupira en songeant que son amie aurait bien besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. La bleue souhaitait qu'elle puisse enfin trouver le bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

— Est-ce qu'Erza veut un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-elle avant de poser ses grands yeux bleus sur son amie.

Aucune réponse ne franchit les lèvres de la rousse. Un souffle lent et apaisé sortait de sa gorge et de ses lèvres rosées. Elle dormait déjà.

Juvia dégagea une longue mèche qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage et la regarda attentivement. La terrifiante Titania n'était maintenant plus qu'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans au cœur brisé, si vulnérable et si fragile. Son cœur se serra et Juvia versa une larme pour elle en maudissant le destin qui s'acharnait ainsi contre cette magnifique jeune femme au cœur sur la main.

Elle se déshabilla à son tour avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Mue par un besoin de la protéger plus que jamais, Juvia l'enveloppa avec son bras et s'endormit avec des images de Gray et d'Erza se mêlant étrangement en un tout apaisant.

**oOoOo**

Un bruit assourdissant réveilla en sursaut Juvia qui sortait à peine d'un rêve inavouable avec son brun ténébreux.

— Désolé, s'excusa Erza qui venait de faire tomber son épée sur le sol.

— Erza ?

La jeune femme renvoya son arme dans sa dimension, gênée de s'être faite surprendre d'une façon aussi stupide. Elle était déjà revêtue de son armure semblant prête à partir au combat. Où était donc passée la fragile Erza de la nuit dernière ? Elle s'était visiblement envolée, laissant sa place à la grande Titania qui faisait son grand retour. La jeune femme la fixait d'une manière étrange ce qui raviva la rougeur que Juvia sentait depuis son réveil, sur ses joues habituellement pâles.

La mage d'eau regarda la petite horloge à côté de son lit, il était huit heures. Après s'être remise enfin de sa surprise, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite kitchenette.

— Erza veut-elle du thé ? proposa-t-elle en remplissant la bouilloire.

— Euh oui je veux bien, acquiesça la rousse en s'asseyant autour de la table ronde.

Juvia attendit le sifflement avant d'apporter l'ustensile avec deux tasses. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude sur le sachet de son amie avant d'en verser dans sa propre tasse puis alla rapidement chercher deux verres préalablement remplis qu'elle posa à côté des deux thés. Enfin, elle déposa un cachet à côté de celui d'Erza avant de s'asseoir. La rousse la regarda d'un air interdit.

— C'est pour la gueule de bois, déclara la bleue répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse.

Erza lui fit un petit sourire contrit avant d'avaler le cachet qu'elle prit avec le jus d'orange que venait de lui apporter Juvia.

La rousse rassérénée, posa ensuite ses yeux sur son amie qui portait gracieusement sa tasse à ses lèvres nacrées. Erza la trouvait drôlement jolie le matin au réveil, et tout de suite sur le pied de guerre qui plus est, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— C'est joli ce que tu portes, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Juvia rougit violemment en resserrant les pans de son peignoir en soie bleu sur sa nuisette de la même couleur.

— Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pudique Juvia. Tu es une très jolie jeune femme et c'est dommage que tu le caches.

Juvia n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse ce genre de compliments, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas digne. Comment Erza, la plus belle femme de la guilde à ses yeux, pouvait-elle affirmer une chose pareille ?

En constatant son trouble, Erza décida de ne pas insister mais elle espérait qu'un jour la jolie bleue aurait enfin confiance en elle et oserait un peu plus dévoiler ses atouts.

— Juvia, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, je dois te remercier pour hier…

— Ce n'est rien, Juvia était contente de le faire, la coupa la bleue remarquant la gêne sur le visage de son amie.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise avec elle. Cela arrivait à tout le monde de perdre pieds, même au plus aguerri des combattants.

— Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose en fait, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu arriver ici, soupira-t-elle. Est-ce ce que j'ai fait des bêtises ?

Juvia lui sourit doucement.

— Non. Erza était juste malheureuse et a beaucoup trop bu. Juvia l'a raccompagnée chez elle et Erza s'est endormie comme un loir ! lui raconta-t-elle légèrement taquine.

— En tout cas j'ai bien dormi Juvia, je crois que ton lit est plus confortable que le mien, déclara-t-elle songeuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le silence pour terminer leur petit déjeuner. Juvia avait fait goûter à son amie des petits biscuits divins qui venaient d'un pays lointain.

Alors qu'elle terminait son thé vert, Juvia songea à nouveau à la détresse d'Erza suite à l'annonce de Jellal du départ de sa guilde loin de Fiore. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'en discuter avec une amie ?

— Est-ce que tu veux parler de Jellal ? proposa-t-elle en plantant ses orbes bleus sur la rousse qui venait de se figer.

— Je ne préfère pas…, pas maintenant en tout cas, marmonna-t-elle.

Erza ne se sentait pas prête à en reparler une fois de plus. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Jellal et elle, c'était une histoire vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Tuée dans l'œuf bien avant son éclosion. Un fossé les séparait aujourd'hui et le caractère clandestin de la guilde de Jellal les éloignait d'autant plus. Bien que le jeune homme lui ait proposé de l'accompagner dans son périple, la jeune femme n'était pas prête à tout laisser derrière elle, même pour lui. Sa vie c'était Fairy Tail désormais.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent toute la matinée ensemble. Profitant de la compagnie l'une de l'autre, pour se détendre pleinement. Après le petit déjeuner, leurs pas les portèrent vers le lac au bord duquel elles se posèrent pour admirer les doux remous de l'eau douce. C'était une magnifique journée et elle comptait bien en profiter ! Elles discutèrent longuement et se rendirent compte avec surprise qu'elles avaient bien plus de points communs qu'elles ne l'auraient cru. La rive paisible du lac, fut le témoin de chuchotements secrets avant de retentir d'éclats de rire complices.

**oOoOo**

L'après-midi du même jour, les filles s'étaient données rendez-vous chez Juvia pour prendre le thé avec elle. Lucy, Wendy, Kana, Erza et Juvia étaient toutes installées autour de la petite table ronde en bavardant joyeusement. Juvia et Erza avait volontairement omis de leur raconter les évènements de la veille. La bleue voulait la préserver et pour la rassurer, elle lui avait promis que cet incident serait leur petit secret à elles seules. Erza lui était reconnaissante pour sa discrétion. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en elle.

— Les mecs sont vraiment des attardés ! s'exclama Kana visiblement éméchée. Mais n'empêche que j'aurais bien dû mal à m'en passer !

La jeune femme se mit à rire aux éclats bientôt suivie par ses amies amusées de la voir aussi joyeuse tout à coup. Kana avait ce don de détendre l'atmosphère bien que ses conversations tournaient bien souvent autour du même sujet : les hommes et le sexe, qui selon elle, n'allaient pas l'un sans l'autre.

— Dis Kana, je me suis toujours posée une question…, hésita Lucy.

La mage aux cartes lui fit signe d'un geste de continuer.

— Tu as dit avoir eu beaucoup d'aventures…, et avec les garçons de la guilde, tu en as eu aussi ?

Les visages intéressés des jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la brune qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

— Vous êtes bien curieuses les filles, s'amusa-t-elle, mais puisque c'est vous je vais vous le dire !

Le fait est qu'elle ne se forçait pas le moins du monde à révéler ses petits secrets qui ne restaient pas secrets bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Les filles ne la quittaient pas du regard, attendant avec impatience les révélations de leur amie. Erza, remarqua que Juvia, qui était à sa gauche, paressait inquiète. Alors qu'elle voulut arrêter Kana avant qu'elle ne commence, celle-ci amorça son monologue.

— En fait il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça de la guilde, il n'y en a eu que deux. Il faut dire qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup de potables par chez nous ! se désola-t-elle. Le dernier c'était Macao, peu de temps avant l'examen de rang S.

— Mais c'est un vieux ! s'horrifia la petite Wendy.

— Il est peut-être vieux mais au lit…, répondit la jeune femme malicieuse faisant rougir la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Et puis c'était avant nos sept ans d'absence, il était encore sexy à cette époque-là mais ce serait maintenant…

La jeune femme fit une grimasse signifiant qu'elle ne ferait plus rien avec lui, désormais.

— Et le deuxième ? demanda Lucy décidément très intéressée par le sujet.

— Le deuxième… c'est aussi mon tout premier amant, commença-t-elle à raconter songeuse. J'avais seize ans. Nous avions bu tous les deux et…

Alors que ses amies s'attendaient à une suite des plus romantiques…

— On a fait l'amour comme des bêtes toute la nuit ! finit-elle par dire d'une voix langoureuse.

Les jeunes femmes autour de la table furent décontenancées sur le coup mais pas si étonnées que cela finalement. Juvia quant à elle, commençait inexplicablement à s'agiter sur sa chaise mais conserva malgré tout le silence.

— Et ? insista Lucy qui voulait à tout prix connaître le nom du tout premier amant de Kana.

— Et quoi ? fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

— C'était qui ?! insista Wendy avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, honteuse de cette curiosité que lui aurait sans doute reprochée Charuru si elle avait été là.

— Ah ça… Gray bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? déclara-t-elle faussement indifférente.

Les jeunes femmes blêmirent devant cette révélation. Elles ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que le premier petit ami de Kana soit leur coéquipier et ami. Il n'en avait jamais parlé pourtant, mais en même temps il s'agissait de Gray, l'homme le plus taciturne qu'elles connaissaient. Alors qu'elles se remettaient difficilement du choc, Kana qui ne semblait rien remarquer de leur trouble, continua sur sa lancée en racontant comment ils avaient fini par passer la nuit ensemble en n'omettant aucun détail.

Erza et Lucy lui firent les gros yeux pour la faire taire mais Kana ne voyait strictement rien tant elle était partie dans ses souvenirs d'adolescence dévergondée.

La rousse jeta un œil inquiet à Juvia assise à ses côtés. La jeune femme ne disait toujours rien mais son teint était devenu d'une pâleur maladive et les larmes dans ses yeux en disaient long sur son état d'esprit.

Juvia avait compris bien avant que la mage aux cartes ne prononce _son_ prénom. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours soupçonné cette relation entre les deux jeunes gens qui avaient le même âge et avaient grandi ensemble, sans même en demander la confirmation à Kana et encore moins à Gray. Mais l'apprendre de cette façon lui faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, c'était il y a longtemps mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahie et des images de Gray et Kana enlacés et à moitié nu commencèrent à apparaître dans son esprit, ravivant la douleur d'autant plus.

Erza lui pressa la main affectueusement pour la rassurer et Juvia, émue lui fit un petit sourire timide.

— Kana ça suffit ! gronda Titania en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Erza ? C'est bien vous qui vouliez des détails…, se justifia la brune incrédule.

— Bon sang Kana ! Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser aux conséquences de tes paroles ?! rugit-elle en jetant un regard oblique vers Juvia qui s'était murée dans le mutisme mais dont les mains tremblaient nerveusement.

Kana saisit enfin ce que cherchait à lui faire comprendre Erza.

— Merde… Euh Juvia, bafouilla-t-elle. Excuse-moi… j'avais oublié…

— Non… Juvia va bien… Ce n'est pas la faute de Kana si Gray-sama préfère les jolies brunes aux filles de la pluie, marmonna-t-elle au bord des larmes.

— Non Juvia, tu es très jolie, lui déclara Wendy avec un grand sourire et sitôt confirmé par ses autres amies qui voulaient à tout prix la rassurer.

_« Gray est aveugle_ », pensa Erza en regardant la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui rougissait devant les mots rassurants de ses amies.

Après l'aveu de Kana, l'ambiance était retombée d'un seul coup. La brune se sentait tellement honteuse par son manque de tact qu'elle avait une subite envie de s'envoyer un tonneau d'alcool le plus rapidement possible. Lucy et Wendy se levèrent à leurs tours dans l'intention de rejoindre leurs amis à la guilde. Elles attendaient Erza et Juvia mais les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas décidées à bouger.

— Juvia est fatiguée, allez-y sans elle.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda Lucy.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête en feignant la gaité mais la tristesse dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute à son tourment encore présent. Lucy et Wendy la serrèrent toutes deux affectueusement dans leurs bras avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie de la chambre bleue.

— Et toi Erza ?

— Non. Allez-y.

Après le départ de ses amies, Juvia se mit à débarrasser la table avec des gestes mécaniques. Erza l'aida en gardant le silence mais en jetant un œil inquiet sur elle. Juvia n'était visiblement pas encore remise et la mage en armure se promit de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie...

— Erza n'est pas obligée de rester avec Juvia…, marmonna la bleue en s'asseyant sur son sofa.

— Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à la guilde de toute manière, répondit la rouge en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu sais Juvia, tu ne devrais pas te formaliser du comportement de Kana. Elle ne pensait pas à mal tu sais… Elle ne se rend pas compte parfois qu'elle peut blesser.

— Juvia le sais bien mais… J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant… Gray-sama est si beau, il était impossible qu'il soit toujours…

— Vierge ?

Juvia acquiesça tristement.

Erza voulait à tout prix lui faire oublier la maladresse de Kana. Quoi de mieux que de lui parler d'un sujet particulièrement gênant qui lui ferait oublier instantanément que Gray et Kana avaient fait l'amour ensemble pendant leur adolescence ? Et puis aussi, Erza était curieuse…

— Et toi Juvia, tu l'es encore ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et Erza se surprit à la trouver vraiment ravissante avec cette couleur délicatement rosée sur ses pommettes. Ce n'était pas le rouge flamboyant qu'elle arborait quand Gray était dans les parages. Non, cette couleur était bien plus tendre et reflétait sans aucun doute la sensibilité à fleur de peau de la mage d'eau.

— Juvia… Juvia n'a jamais fait ça…

Erza lui sourit tendrement.

— Tu as raison de te réserver pour quelqu'un de bien.

— Juvia aurait voulu que ce soit avec Gray-sama…

Sa diversion n'avait pas duré longtemps. Pourtant Erza voulait la rassurer. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse. Qu'elle était belle et qu'elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait. Seulement, comment lui faire comprendre alors qu'elle voyait Gray comme son sauveur ?

— Cet idiot est vraiment aveugle…, déclara Erza en fixant Juvia d'une étrange manière.

Son regard troubla la femme de l'eau sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Son cœur battait plus fort aussi.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'Erza l'a déjà fait, elle ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Celle-ci lui sourit et soupira de lassitude.

— Oui mais… C'était une erreur.

— Est-ce que Juvia le connait ?

— C'était cet imbécile de Bacchus, lui apprit Erza en soupirant.

— Oh ?

La jeune femme commençait enfin à se détendre. Visiblement, la vie sexuelle d'Erza était bien plus intéressante pour Juvia que la sienne, inexistante du reste. Soulagée, Erza se décida donc à lui dévoiler l'un des épisodes les moins reluisants de toute sa vie.

— On s'est retrouvé un jour en mission ensemble et je dois dire qu'on a formé une sacrée équipe ce jour là ! raconta la jeune femme en souriant. C'était bien la première fois… Enfin bref, pour fêter notre réussite, le soir on est allé boire dans une taverne et lui, cet imbécile, il m'a provoqué en duel.

Juvia buvait ses paroles visiblement détendue par l'histoire qu'Erza était en train de lui narrer, alors celle-ci renchérit.

— Comme j'ai ma fierté, j'ai aussitôt accepté ! Sauf que je ne tenais pas du tout l'alcool..., se désola-t-elle.

— C'est toujours le cas, rétorqua la bleue malicieuse.

— Oui c'est vrai, confirma Erza en riant. Toujours est-il qu'il a gagné comme tu peux t'en douter, et que moi j'étais complètement ivre et pas vraiment capable de regagner l'hôtel toute seule... Il a dû me ramener dans ma chambre mais moi… je n'ai pas voulu qu'il parte.

Erza avait un peu honte d'avouer que c'était elle qui avait dragué Bacchus même si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé.

— Oh… Et est-ce que c'était bien ? demanda Juvia en rougissant.

Erza était amusée de voir Juvia aussi curieuse sur un tel sujet alors qu'elle était si pudique habituellement. Mais visiblement, la jeune femme se détendait d'avantage avec une seule amie qu'avec plusieurs. Erza oubliait parfois que la jeune femme n'en avait jamais eu avant eux. Elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir elle-aussi, sans arrêt rejetée par ses camarades d'école et par les garçons. La solitude pouvait se montrer à la fois une proche amie comme la pire de ses ennemies. Erza ne le savait que trop bien.

— Oui et non, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'ai aimé mais d'un autre côté… je me suis sentie… sale, tu sais un peu comme s'il ne me voyait que comme un simple objet, rien de plus. Pas d'amour, juste le sexe. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à comprendre Kana parfois…

Une soudaine mélancolie se peignait sur son visage. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Erza se dévoilait autant à quelqu'un mais bizarrement, elle sentait qu'avec Juvia, elle pouvait enlever son armure et enfin se libérer.

Juvia lui prit la main qu'elle pressa affectueusement dans la sienne en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire rassurant. Erza la regarda, interdite, plongeant son regard dans ses grandes étendues d'eau. Avec sa main libre, elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille. Geste complètement impulsif mais qu'elle voulait prolonger.

— Les hommes ne nous méritent pas, déclara-t-elle sérieusement en fixant toujours sa cadette.

Juvia n'osait plus rien dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être en apnée, pourtant cela ne lui avait jamais posé problème jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était une mage d'eau après tout. Mais cette soudaine proximité avec Erza la troublait. Sa main qui jouait avec ses cheveux, elle l'a voulait sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres, sur son corps. Quelles étaient donc ces pensées inavouables qu'elle avait habituellement pour Gray ? Juvia ne comprenait pas mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas rompre ce contact.

Et comme si Erza avait lu dans ses pensées, sa main descendit lentement le long de l'ovale de son visage pour lui caresser le creux du menton avant de s'échouer sur ses lèvres qu'elle effleura doucement. L'écarlate se rapprocha lentement puis remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser chaste.

— On n'a pas besoin d'eux Juvia, murmura Erza d'une voix chaude et envoûtante.

— Non…, souffla Juvia d'ores et déjà dans un autre monde.

Les deux jeunes femmes réunirent à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement par la rencontre de leurs langues dansant langoureusement entre elles. Jamais, les deux amies n'auraient imaginé qu'embrasser une autre femme était si doux et si intense à la fois.

Erza ne ressentait pas l'empressement habituel des hommes lorsqu'un baiser devenait torride. Tout semblait si naturel avec Juvia qu'elle voulut que cette étreinte ne s'arrête pas. Elle plongea alors sa main dans la chevelure épaisse de son amie et joua avec ses mèches délicatement ondulées.

Juvia quant à elle avait déjà été embrassée auparavant, par cet imbécile de Bora. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti autant de douceur et de respect de sa part. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans ce baiser et Juvia, entrainée par la caresse de sa compagne dans ses cheveux, enroula son bras autour de sa taille fine. Avait-elle le droit de ressentir autant de bonheur à cet instant ? Peu lui importait.

Quand elles se séparèrent, les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi rouges l'une que l'autre, essoufflées bien sûr mais surtout gênée par ce rapprochement si soudain. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées jusque là ? Était-ce simplement cette solitude qui les envahissait mais qui avait fini par les réunir ? Malgré les questions qu'elles se posaient chacune de leur côté, aucune des deux ne regrettait son geste.

— Juvia se sent bien, déclara la bleue timidement.

Erza lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient doux…

— Erza aussi, répondit-elle machinalement.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait répondu à la troisième personne tout comme Juvia, Erza pouffa, bientôt suivie de la bleue. Elles rirent de bon cœur, chacune appréciant le son cristallin du rire de l'autre. Puis Erza rapprocha tendrement Juvia avant de la serrer contre son cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Juvia.

— J'ai envie qu'on reste un peu comme ça, si tu veux bien, répondit Erza dans un murmure.

— Juvia n'osait pas le demander, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

— Juvia, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin des hommes.

— Non.

Cette prise de conscience les délesta d'un poids qu'elles pensaient jusque là insurmontable. Elles ne savaient pas si ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre était de l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'aurait voulu en rien échanger leur place. Elles se sentaient bien comme cela et rien d'autre n'importait. Les hommes pouvaient bien aller se faire voir ! Il faudrait désormais compter sur Erza et Juvia comme un tout uni. Deux femmes fortes, ensemble et liées contre l'adversité. Mais surtout, deux jeunes femmes qui ne seraient plus jamais seules.

- FIN -

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Nda : **Comme c'est mon premier yuri, ce n'est peut-être pas super je ne sais pas, je n'en lis même pas donc je ne peux pas me faire une idée. J'ai essayé de conserver le caractère des personnages mais il est possible qu'ils soient légèrement OOC. ^^ C'est très soft entre les deux femmes mais je voulais que ça reste à l'ébauche de leurs sentiments.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, j'accepte la critique bonne ou mauvaise tant qu'elle peut m'aider à m'améliorer !

Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avance pour vos reviews !


End file.
